w00tstockfandomcom-20200215-history
2.8
Boston, MA - October 31, 2010 * Venue : Wilbur Theatre :246 Tremont St, :Boston, MA 02116 * Emergency Backup Wheaton : Bill Corbett and Kevin Murphy (from Rifftrax) * Guest Acts : Marian Call (featuring Scott Barkan on guitar) : Grant Imahara : Marc Abrahams * Short Films : Double Rainbows Ad Nauseum (aka Okay, Let's Kill This Meme Dead) : Nerd Protests : Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom : Chimpanzee Riding on a Segway : Axe Cop: Episode ONE : Axe Cop: Episode TWO : Movie Title trailer * Notable Stuff What Happened * Cover Band Jokes : "Hand Too Much" is the name of my Michael Jackson cover band (Paul) : "I Pulled That One Out Early" ... that's my other Michael Jackson cover band (Paul) : "Spelling in Base Six" is the name of my Weezer cover band (Paul, handshake) : "Sentient Microphone is my DEVO cover band (Storm) : "Here Come the Pun Police" ... our Cheap Trick cover band (Storm) : "My Homunculus Is Rotting" ... that's the name of my GWAR cover band (Paul) : "Do Not Comb the Wookiee" is the name of my Indigo Girls cover band (Paul) : "My Wookiee Has Camel Toe" is my Hole tribute band (Storm) : "Furry Oral Sex" is my adult-oriented Wiggles cover band (Storm) : "I Won't Sign Boobs" is my Elton John tribute band (Storm) : "At Some Point During This 97 Minutes of Song We Have Left" ... which is my Dave Mathews tribute band (Storm) : "What If I Show You My Boobs" is the name of my Lady Gaga cover band (Kevin Murphy) : "Won’t Topple Over, Wookiee" is my Nerf Herders tribute band (Storm) : "Lick My Nose Flute" is the name of my Spinal Tap cover band (Kevin Murphy) : "Second Puberty" is my New Kids on the Block tribute band (Storm) : "Fucking Machine" is the name of my Frankie Goes To Hollywood cover band (Kevin Murphy) : "Sad Corbett" is the name of my Morrissey cover band (Paul) : "Fucking Good Bunch of Pirates" ... which is our Jimmy Buffett tribute band (Storm) : "Staggered and Belched" is our Lynyrd Skynyrd tribute band (Storm) : "Staggering Wookiee" is my Sy Snoodles cover band (Paul) : "It’s Like a Musical Hypercube" ... which is the name of my They Might Be Giants tribute band (Paul and Storm) : "Fuck Chicago, This Is Boston" is the name of my Boston cover band (Kevin Murphy) : "Fuck Boston, This Is Chicago" is the name of my Boston tribute band (Bill Corbett) : "We Can Build An Edifice of Songs To Reach The Fucking Sky" ... which is the name of my Yes cover band (Paul) : "Oh Jesus" is the name of my Justin Bieber cover band (Bill Corbett) : "Mobbed Up Bastard" is the name of my Frank Sinatra cover band (Paul) : "Not a Christian Boy" is the name of my Matisyahu cover band (Kevin Murphy) : "That One Didn't Earn My Laughter, But It Earned My Respect" ... that's my Paul and Storm cover band (Adam, handshakes) : "Stop Fuckin' with Me, Wookiee" is the name of my ... it's just what it is. (Storm) : "Don't Fuck with the Wookiee" ... which is my Meat Loaf tribute band (Storm) : "Fucked By a Wookiee" is my ZZ Top cover band (Paul) : "Fuck With Those Chickens" is the name of my Asleep at the Wheel cover band (Kevin Murphy) : "One Pass For Each Zombie" ... which is the name of my Zombies cover band (Paul) : "Zombie Cover Band" is the name of my Rob Zombie cover band (Kevin Murphy) : "Little on the Nose" is my Barbra Streisand cover band (Storm) : "These People Are Getting Tired of Us" is the name of my Eagles cover band (Bill Corbett) : "Prehensile Moustache" is my Queen tribute band (Storm) * Notable Quotes * Arrs : Dejected Arr : Inebriated Arr : Pained Arr : Pensive, Thoughtful Arr : Surprised Arr : Confused Arr : Scooby-Doo Arr : Hungry Arr (Everybody's got a...) : Hopeful Arr : What kind of socks do you like best? ARRgyle! : What's your favorite chemical element? ARRgon! : Who does Wheaton play on Star Trek: The Next Generation? Wesley CrushARR! : What does Dr. Who travel around in? TARRdis! : And where do you PARRk your CARR? HARRvard YARRd! : And what's your favorite public radio show? CARR Talk! (Kevin Murphy says "CARR Guys" and gets mocked.) (Storm notes that he could have gone Garrison KeilARR.) : Zombie Arr : Jamie Hyneman Arr (performed by Adam) : Disgusted Arr from the ladies : Intrigued Arr from the ladies ("No takers, good, you're healthy." --Bill Corbett) * Photo Collections * Media and Blog Posts * Audio recordings * Videos : Kevin Murphy and Bill Corbett welcome you 'At Your Fingertips' riffed by Kevin Murphy and Bill Corbett by BoffoYuxDudes : Paul and Storm 'Opening Band' 'Cruel, Cruel Moon' 'Nun Fight' Brief Tribute Songs 'Frogger: The Musical' by kviri (iakvir) : Paul & Storm 'Nugget Man' by BoffoYuxDudes : A Word from Wil Wheaton & Grant Imahara Part 1 by BoffoYuxDudes : Grant Imahara Pt. 2 by BoffoYuxDudes : Marian Call 'Love and Harmony' 'Vanilla' 'We're Out For Blood' 'I'll Still Be a Geek After Nobody Thinks It's Chic (The Nerd Anthem)' by kviri (iakvir) : Bill Corbett and Kevin Murphy 'Plan 9' 'National Anthem' by kviri (iakvir) : Adam Savage Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 ('I Will Survive') by kviri (iakvir) - Part 2 not posted at Adam's request : 'The Captain's Wife's Lament' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 by kviri (iakvir) : Playlist - Photobombs at W00tstock 2.8 by BoffoYuxDudes : Playlist - The Birth of Coffeeman - backstage at w00tstock 2.8 by BoffoYuxDudes : w00tfans at w00tstock 2.8 - Halloween costumes by BoffoYuxDudes : Entire Playlist of 53 w00tstock 2.8 clips - (over 4 hours Backstage, frontstage, and Photomobbed) by BoffoYuxDudes